


Luigi's Weird Adventures

by Dark_Bokensha



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Jokes, Attempted Kidnapping, Dirty Jokes, Kidnapping, King Boo curses, King Boo makes and announcment, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Tags Are Hard, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bokensha/pseuds/Dark_Bokensha
Summary: Random moments of Luigi's life (These may not have context, but they might be inluded in my future fanfictions)Rated T for Voilence and Blood (Chapter 2, 3 and 5 are a joke)
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short of similar to YIFOtober, expect that characters don't suffer I guess, enjoy. Also, the person named 'Amadeus' in this fanfic isn't my OC, he's a character that's just in disguise, but I'm pretty sure you already know who it is c:  
> These might become drawn comics in the future if I feel like it :c

Mario and Luigi were on a quest, they were searching for some short of star pieces, all they knew is that it was blue, and it looked more like some short of chemical than a star but, it didn’t matter, it was for good purposes so, the looks never mattered anyway. The thing thought, was that Prince Peasley was involved, not to mention that there was another person with them, this person had a body of a round human, their head looked like a boo, expect that it didn’t have those tiny hands, their skin was white, his eyes were black with purple pupils, he was taller than Luigi who was 4’1, and had a white hair which seemed a bit purple-ish, he called himself Mr. Amadeus, but preferred to be only called Amadeus 

There were three more pieces of ‘The Star’, the one on the mountain, and there was one in The Boo Woods, where the third pieces was still unknown. “I have a plan. What if we were to separate? One team would go to The Boo Woods, and the other to the mountain, we would waste less time as in.” Peasley purposed the idea which, didn’t seem bad. “That sounds like a good plan” Amadeus spoke, “Mario Bros, I know that you two usually go together, but would it be a problem if I went with Luigi? I have been _dying _to speak to the younger brother” Amadeus asked, although it did sound a bit threading.__

____

____

“About-a what?” the older bro, Mario, had asked the man, Luigi had a curious look on his face. Why did this man want to speak to him? Out of all people? It was just kind of weird, “Well, there are just some _things _I’d like to talk to him about, and I find the time to be _PERFECT _for it! We could talk on our way to The Star Piece as we walk through The Boo Woods!” the man grinned, The Boo Woods? Luigi really preferred that they go to the mountain, but Amadeus claimed that he knew Boo Woods like the back of his head, and Luigi would have felt bad if he declined his offer, so….____

___ _

___“I-I’ll go” Luigi spoke, pressing his point fingers on each other, “Are you sure bro?” Mario asked his brother, “Mhm” Luigi nodded, although he didn’t want to go to Boo Woods, he didn’t want to come off as rude by declining the man’s offer, the two headed towards the woods, while Mario and the Prince headed towards the mountain, hopefully they would return as soon as possible._ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___“So, your brother, he’s single, right?” Prince Peasley asked Mario, “Uh, yeah! Why do you-a ask?” Mario made a curious face as he nodded, “Oh, well, I was just wondering. Greenie does seem like a charming guy! So I wanted to know who the lucky person was, it’s sad that guy such as him does not have a romantic partner!” Peasley spoke. The words on one hand made Mario happy, as there was someone who was aware of what a good person his little bro was, shy but still a good person, on the other hand, it made him a bit uneasy. For some reason, the thing that was on his mind is what exactly Amadeus wanted to talk about to Luigi._ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___Luigi was bit shaken, knowing that he was in The Boo Woods, as of course Luigi wasn’t the big fan of beings that like to scare people, then Amadeus spoke “So, I have heard that you have fought and defeated King Boo several times now” while moving his right hand, his left hand still on his back, “Y-Yeah, t-three times” Luigi answered, he did however find it weird how THAT seemed to be in what Amadeus was interested in, then again, he did say that he knew the woods very well, Amadeus grinned, “How did it feel?” Amadeus asked, Luigi pondered a bit “I-it was alright I-I guess. I-I’m not-a the biggest fan of fighting.” Luigi answered him. Of course, Luigi didn’t feel comfortable talking about such topic, especially in the Woods full of Boo’s._ _ _

___ _

___“What?” Amadeus sarcastically asked, “Was it so easy that you don’t consider it important?” he sounded as if he was about to snap or something. Why did the man felt so intimated about it? “U-uh-” as Luigi seemed like he was about to say something, he got cut off by the man, “I’m sorry for my, ‘ _AGRESSIVE _’ behavior! You see, I have been thinking a _LOT _, about this moment, where I get to speak to someone who had previously challenged the King” he spoke, seemingly calming down, with still some aggressiveness in his voice. “B-b-but I haven’t-a wanted to fight him in-a first place! H-he captured my brother” Luigi finally let it out, while still stuttering, this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation._____ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___“Question, how you met with Amadeus?” Prince Peasley asked the man in red, who answered “Well…. It’s a funny thing-a actually! During our tour three hours ago, when this ‘ _adventure _’ had-a begun, he just kind of-a showed up and said he wanted to-a help us! Although I do have a bad feeling about him, he had helped us a bit through this adventure”. “I see” Peasley spoke, tapping his finger on his chin “There indeed does seem something off about him, hmm! Had the Greenie ever had enemies?” the bean asked, “Now that you-a mentioned it, there are some-a people who aren’t Luigi’s biggest fan’s, but they all only dislike them for their-a selfish reasons!” Mario spoke, he sounded annoyed as these people who dislike his little bro never had a good reason other than their evil plans having been ruined, “Interesting, could you tell me more about them, Red?” Peasley asked. And so, Mario began talking about those people___ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___“I see. And what do you think the King has against your sibling?” Amadeus asked as he sounded a bit sinister, it made Luigi more uncomfortable, “I-I-I-I don’t really know, m-maybe K-King Boo had an evil plan and m-my bro stopped it, h-h-he did tell me at o-one point that he p-planed-a to t-t-take over the world” Luigi answered, he was REALLY uncomfortable, Amadeus seemed as if he was intrigued by Luigi’s fear and uncomfortableness, “Ah, I see!” the man’s grin widened, “Say, have you even been captured?” Amadeus asked. Ok now Luigi was _REALLY _uncomfortable! “W-w-why do you a-ask?” Luigi asked him, the man seemed more intrigued, he then spoke “Well….”___ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___“Then there’s-a Wario and Waluigi, who I’m-a also not in the _greatest _terms with. But Luigi did save Wario at-a one point, which made him leave Luigi a bit” Mario spoke, it sure seemed Luigi had more enemies then he deserved, but most of these were enemies with Mario, and mostly him only. But Luigi seemed to be in good terms when it came to Bowser, which was….. Interesting, to say the least. “Anyone else maybe?” Peasley asked, after talking about small number of people, the last person who seemed to have something against Luigi popped on Mario’s mind, “The last person I can recall is-a King Boo, who trapped me in-a painting because I once defeated him, Luigi defeated him three times now! And each time the King seemed-a to be more aggressive” Mario spoke. “Wait, isn’t the Greenie afraid of boo’s?” Peasley asked, he was really curious about the ‘ _King _’ now._____ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___“Well.... I was just wondering as in, if you ever were captured, how did the captor kidnap you?” Amadeus gave both answer and a question to the man in green. “W-well, I-I have been c-captured sometimes, m-mostly by Bowser. A-although I had no i-idea as to w-why he captured m-me” Luigi gave an answer, “Interesting…. Well, this has definitely been a _FUN _talk with you, Luigi! It’s nice to talk to the victims of captor” the man spoke, which ended with a laugh. Luigi gave both worried and scared look, “You see, I wanted to talk to you because I have a desire, a desire of trapping someone who had defeated me, I’ll never forget those blue eyes, full of innocent fear, how I love it, and how I despise that person, and that person, is you, Luigi!” the man pointed to Luigi, who slowly started backing away, “And just where do you think you’re going?” Amadeus snapped his finger, creating a purple cage around the two.___ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___After Mario had finally explained how Luigi defeated King Boo (as far as his little brother told him), Peasley now understood what happened perfectly. “Hmm. Do you maybe think that, as a King of the Boo’s, he may be able to change shapes? I’ve heard that some powerful Boo’s are able to do that!” Peasley asked the man in red, who answered “Well, they are-” then it hit him, Mario quickly checked his pockets, and remembered that he left his ‘ _switch _’ at home, because he thought that he might not need it. “We have to get Luigi now!” Mario spoke, with both concerned and determined voice. “But why-”as Peasley was about to ask why, it hit him too! They both knew Luigi was in danger, and had to get to him, FAST!___ _ _

___ _

___\----_ _ _

___Luigi was trapped, he had nowhere to run. The so called ‘ _Amadeus _’ snapped his fingers again, the purple fog appearing in front of him. Luigi knew exactly who he was, “K-King B-B-Boo” was all Luigi could say. It was true, when the fog had finally disappeared, it revealed the giant white ball with purple eyes, blackness sounding the eyes, and a crown on top of his head. The King grinned and said “Mwa ha ha! Indeed, Luigi! I have returned, and I’m very pleased that we had the talk, really!” The King got closer to Luigi, and made a frown, “But now it’s time that you become the part of my gallery!” The King returned to his grin, “But guess what, you get to be the first portrait on my wall! Aren’t you exited, Luigi?” The King mocked the poor guy, and made the empty painting appear. Luigi was stepping away from the King, until he hit the purple gate King Boo had spawned around them, “Aww. There, there, Luigi. It’ll all be over soon! You’ll look _REALLY _nice hanging on my wall! Now, make a terrified face, because this is Game Over for you.”_____ _ _

___ _

___Having nowhere to run this time, Luigi at least closed his eyes, as the King slammed the frame onto him. He was now inside the painting but, something was wrong. Instead of being frozen and pretty much asleep, he was awake and…. Able to move. Inside the painting, it looked like he was in a dark box, he could stand perfectly but still, he didn’t want to be here. From the outside however, it looked like a normal frame. “Mwa ha ha! Finally, I have you. You’ll definitely look just _GREAT _on my wall”. And so, The King vanished, along with his favorite portrait___ _ _


	2. Luigi’s Mansion 3: Brand New Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi does not want to fight King Boo again, so he comes up with an unexpected plan....
> 
> The author of this does not ship them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things: I don’t ship Luigi and King Boo, I just thought of this mounts ago and though that it would be funny (although it’s cannon that Luigi is a bi). This isn’t relegated to the fanfic that I’m mainly focused on, like I’ve said, it’s just for comedy. And I might make this into a short comic in future if I feel like it.

Luigi was now at the top of the last resort hotel, on his left was a painting of everyone he knew and loved inside, on his right was the King he had defeated two times before, and the King _DEFINETLY_ did not look happy, he looked really pissed off that Luigi was not in his painting yet. “Luigi! What are you doing over there?! UGH! That’s it! I’m sick of double death to you! You want to fight me? FINE! Let’s go, Luigi!”. Luigi had to think fast, sure he had fought the King two times now but, again?!?. “ _Try thinking of something else, something that he might not expect_ ” the voice in Luigi’s head spoke. That it, Luigi had the perfect idea, it just had to work. “This is-” the King spoke, but was quickly interrupted. “W-wait!” Luigi spoke, raising his hands up. The King’s angry face was slowly turning into the confused face, he certainly did not expect the plumber to speak. “WHAT?!” King Boo said with an angry tone, this wasn’t going to be easy. Luigi took out a small blue box, and opened it, inside was a ring, with a purple crystal. “K-King Boo, I-I like you, a-a lot, I-I don’t know if you feel the s-same w-way for m-me but, I-I just wanted t-to ask, will y-you marry m-me?” Luigi spoke as he opened the box. King Boo had no words to say, but his confused fade suddenly blushed, he felt warn on the inside and said “L-Luigi! I certainly did not expect this! Especially from a coward like you but…. The answer is yes, Luigi! I do wish to marry you!”. That was…. Unexpected, to say the least, the plumber smiled, as the King grabbed his hand, and both flew into the sunset. The next day, King Boo wore a suit, while Luigi wore a wedding dress, holding roses in his hands. Everyone was there, Luigi’s brother, the professor, the boo’s, and more, The End! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? I STILL don’t ship them, like I’ve said, I made this for fun, and to torture myself! But no more stuff like this in future, I at least hope.


	3. King Boo’s announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Boo has an announcement to make….
> 
> But you already know what it's going to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, what have I done? This takes place during Dark Moon, but it isn’t cannon!

“I've come to make an announcement: Luigi the Mario Brother is a bitch-ass motherfucker. He sucked me into a fucking vacuum. That’s right, he took his polter fuckin’ quilly vacuum out….” 

“- And he trapped me in a fucking vacuum, and he started celebrating _BY DANCING_ , and I though “ _That’s disgusting_ ”! So I’m making a callout capturing in my paintings.com. Luigi and your vacuum, your sucking power is very small! It’s the size of a walnut expect WAY smaller! And guess what? Here’s my power looks like!” 

King Boo shows his gem or whatever

“That’s right, baby! Fat points, no quills, no pillows, look at that, it looks like one ball and a bong!” 

King Boo’s Boos dying of laughter

“He fucked up my plans, so guess what, I’m gonna fuck the Evershade Valley!” 

The gem glows…. 

“That’s right, this is what you get, my SUPER GEM LASER PISS! Except I'm not gonna piss on the Evershade Valley, I'm gonna go higher. I'm pissing on the DARK MOON!” 

Gem’s laser hits the Dark Moon

” HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, E.GADD? I PISSED ON THE MOON, YOU NERD!”

The Boos are still dying of laughter, as the ghosts in Evershade Valley become hostile

“You have 23 hours before the dimension DRRRROPLLLETS takes over your fucking World! Now get out of my fucking sight, before I piss on you too!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is HOPEFULLY the last time I do shit like this, god help me. I’m gonna focus on my main fanfic, if I come up with a scene idea it’ll be here.


	4. Popple’s Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popple finds the man in green he once met, and the King that’d give a lot to have him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how Popple behaves, I mostly remember him saying the word “see” a lot. And that he’s a thief, liar and more. Also yes, this does take place after Superstar saga, AND LM3, hope you enjoy c:

Popple was nearby a desert, thinking about the ways to get some money. As he walked, he looked up at the sky, where he saw a…. falling star, that’s weird, it wasn’t a night time. As he looked he noticed the _’star’_ falling nearby, he ran towards where the _’star’_ seemed to be at. When he got there, h noticed that it wasn’t a star, not at all, it was a guy with a green hat, dark blue overlays.... wait, he knew this person. He remembers this person from the Beanbean kingdom and Pillo kingdom, Greenie was his name wasn’t it? At least that’s what Popple called him, if the Greenie was there, that must’ve meant that the Red was nearby. Great, he can fight the man in red for defeating him before. He remembers doing something like this in Beanbean kingdom. 

Greenie seemed unconscious, **good** “Aha ha ha! What do we have here? Greenie isn’t it? How about we wait for the red guy, see?”. Popple didn’t want to be noticed carrying a body around so he did the next thing, he took out a big bag that he had in his pockets, tied up the sleeping man, and put Greenie inside. With Greenie inside, Popple tied up the bag, and put it on his shoulder. He walked towards where he knew nobody would easily go to, not to mention it was nearby, so he could wait for Red in there, it seemed like a perfect place. He was in a sandy cave, well, it was more like a small maze but, it didn’t matter, he knew the place well. He took the sleeping man in green out of the bag, and tied him on the wall, ropes going around the wall holder. Popple decided that it was probably for the best that he tied Greenies hands as well. 

Great. Everything was going according to how he planned, the thief laughed. Now all he had to do was wait for Red to come, however…. What Popple didn’t know was, two normal Boo’s followed him. The Boo’s saw the thief walking with a bag on his shoulder before, and they felt curious about what was in the bag. So when the Boo’s saw that the thief had a certain plumber their leader tried to capture in the past, they were a bit shocked but, they mostly wanted to go to their King and spill the news. They first though about speaking to the thief, but it was probably for the better if they asked their King first on what he wanted. Both Boo’s flew off, to where their leader was at. When they arrived, the King seemed busy, but he was most likely to turn around with a grin when he heard what the Boo’s had to say…. 

“Our King, we have something you might be interested in.“ one of the Boo’s said with a slight smile on his face. The King made a small confused face as he turned a bit to his right, “What is it?” The King sounded bit annoyed, “There seems to be someone who seemingly kidnapped a certain person you’re after!” the boo answered. This got the King to fully turn around and ask “I have multiple people I’m after! So you’ll need to be more _specific_!”. One of the Boo’s got closer and said “Luigi.”. **_“WHAT?!_** ” the King said, a small grin appearing on his face. He though that he may be able to get the plumber without Luigi defeating him, but right now he had some things to do on his hands, so he ordered the two Boo’s to go and try making some sort of a deal with the _kidnaper_. 

Popple was meanwhile sitting on a chair next to the wall, waiting for the man in red, which got disturbed when suddenly two Boo’s appeared in front of him. “Eh! Wha-” Popple fell off his chair, but quickly got up and started dusting himself off. “Oh. It’s one of ya ghostly annoying balls! What do you want?!” he asked as he finished dusting himself off. The Boo’s both looked at Luigi who was unconscious, they quickly returned their gaze towards the thief, “Luigi, that man that’s tied over there! Our boss would **love** if you could hand him over. And we wouldn’t want him getting pissed, would we now?” one of the Boo’s spoke. Popple made a confused face for a second “Well too bad! I’m expecting someone else, see! I know this person is with someone else, see!” Popple said to the Boo’s. 

The Boos made a thinking faces, that when one of them came up with an idea. “What if our boss trades something for him? Would that interest you?” one of them asked. Popple made a thinking face, ”Hmm….” and quickly responded with “Sure, I do not see why not? But he better have something good, see!”. The Boos vanished, their King was going to be very happy with this. It passed a few minutes, Luigi was starting to wake up, slowly opening his eyes, scanning mainly where he was. He got shocked when he saw Popple in the same room. He seemed to be sitting on a chair and…. Looking in his bag, Luigi tried to move, only to realize that he was tied up to a holder, with his hands tied together too. Oh god, this was the Beanbean kingdom situation all over again wasn’t it? 

Popple put his bag back in his pockets, turning around, seeing that Luigi was awake. “So, you’re finally awake, Greenie?” Popple spoke, getting up his chair and walking towards Luigi, “You’re probably wondering where you are. See, At first, I’ve decided to wait for the Red to come. But then two annoying balls showed up and offered me a deal, see!” Popple laughed. What did he mean by _‘making a deal’_? “W-W-With who?” Luigi asked. It was just strange to him that someone would want to trade _him_ , he really didn’t know why anyone would want a loser like him. It couldn’t be any of his friends since they would just come and fight with Popple, maybe it was an enemy? “With the boss of the two white balls that came and offered a deal, see! So for now don’t try anything Greenie!” Popple spoke.

Popple returned to sit on his chair, seemingly taking out what looked like a switch. Popple may seemed distracted, but he was definitely keeping his guard up. Luigi was trying to piece together who would want to trade him, until he understood what Popple meant by _’White balls’_ , he meant Boo’s. He knew, or at least he though he knew who could be their ‘boss’. Just as the idea of who could it be came to his mind, it was confirmed a second later as a huge Boo came phasing through the wall, with someone seemingly behind him. Luigi screamed for two seconds before putting his teeth together as the huge Boo looked at him with an evil grin, ”Long time no see, Luigi!” he said. Yep, that was definitely King Boo 

Popple got up his chair, and pointed towards the door next to him “We can talk in here, see!” Popple spoke. King Boo turned around to look at the thief who opened the door, King Boo didn’t really need to use the door, but it really didn’t matter now. Before going in, he turned to whoever was behind him and said “Keep an eye on him!”. When King Boo moved, it was revealed that Hellen Gravely was the one behind him. Luigi at first wondered why was she even here? Most likely because she still adored the King, didn’t really matter now. As King Boo was now in the room with Popple, Hellen looked at Luigi and grinned, “You know, I actually though that this was a joke at first. But now that I’m here, it seems too good to be true! You, Luigi! Getting easily kidnapped by a simple thief!” Hellen spoke. 

Luigi really does not remember how he even got here, but it didn’t matter now, what mattered was getting out alive, mama mia his brother must be worried. “I still remember how you’ve ruined my chance at showing him how useful I can be of service.” Hellen’s grin turned into an angry frown as she got closer to Luigi, who started shivering “I had a perfect plan. And everything was going just _PERFECT_! Until you, Luigi!” Hellen **RAGED**! Her makeup falling off of her face as she looked down, smashing the wall holder that Luigi was tied to, didn’t seem like the holder was strong enough. It seemed like Luigi could easily wiggle out now, but it wasn’t the right time yet. “ **WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST LET YOURSELF LOSE?!** ” She spoke 

Hellen turned to her left, mumbling and yelling words at our green hero. She seemed distracted, it seemed like a good time to try and escape. Luigi wiggled himself upwards, until he was finally free, too bad that his hands were still tied to one another, but it was better that than becoming a painting. On his left he saw another door, seemed like the best option for now. Luigi tried his best not to make any noise, turning the door handle around and leaving the room. Closing the door, Luigi started walking, he didn’t really knew where he was going, but it was better trying to get out than being stuffed into a painting. Let’s not forget his big brother, oh boy he must be worried. Luigi tried not to think about it too much, he can handle himself, right? 

When Hellen realized that her makeup had fallen off of her face again, she quickly took her _little-makeup-thingy_ out and implied it on her face. Now looking beautiful as before, she turned to where Luigi was at…. Or where was suppost to be at, she really couldn’t believe he escaped _AGAIN_ , she had to chase after him. Taking the rope with her, she phased through the door on her right, assuming that’s where Luigi escaped through. Meanwhile King Boo didn’t want to pay the thief until he assured that Luigi would be in the painting, he did have one with him, but convincing Popple to wait before he gets paid seemed impossible! King Boo was lucky that there came a earthquake which seemed to scare Popple for some reason, making him say “Astala Vista losers!” as he ran out of the room. In reality, King Boo used his powers to make an illusion of an earthquake, the idiot fell for it. 

When the King exited the room, he didn’t see Luigi or Hellen. The grin on his face turned into a frown, he was finally exited to have a plumber as his decoration, too bad that Luigi was so good at running away. Nonetheless, Luigi couldn’t have gotten far, right? The place was like a maze, well, almost like a maze, it seemed more like an underground mansion. The King phased through the door, it seemed like the only place Luigi would most likely go to, since in the room they were in only had two doors, the one where King Boo was at with the thief, and another which was leading into the room where Luigi was tied at. King Boo floated above the floor, listening in for the footsteps, good thing Luigi couldn’t float, or he would be harder to try to find. 

Back to our hero in green, Luigi…. Yeah he really didn’t know where he was going, he really wished he remember the path, but for now, walking around hallways and trying out different doors that came in seemed like the best thing for now. Luigi was lucky that he was walking on sand, it doesn’t make much noise so he didn’t need to try too hard to sneak around, but he did need to watch out for Hellen, or worse, King Boo. Let’s not forget that Luigi’s hands are still tied together, he definitely needed to find something sharp to cut it off. Looking on the sand that’s on the ground, it can be noticed that the sand isn’t covering the floor’s ground, it meant that he didn’t have to dig the sand to find, well, anything. As Luigi walked, he smelled something in the air, it seemed…. Like a perfume, like the one Hellen had on her. Oh no, is she near? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luigi breaks free by doing nothing. Continues here https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570086/chapters/70017465


	5. Luigi Wears Hellen's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep doing this? Besides that, I’ve made a small comic on Tumbir where Luigi wears a dress, so why not make a fanfic out of it? Anyway, here’s a link to the original comic https://darktheexplorer.tumblr.com/post/638032064044793856/king-boo-crap-theres-two-of-them

Luigi was in Hellen’s room, trying to get the last remaining key to get to her office, but as he was in her room, he noticed her dress on the left of the bed, and though _“Maybe I could try befriending her?”_. After getting the fourth and final key, he opened up her makeup setup and hoped that she wouldn’t mind, he put on a wig, implied makeup on his face, and put on a dress, and headed towards her office. When he entered, she seemed as if she expected him, said a few words, and finally turned around. Her angry face faded away quickly and was replaced by a concerned face, she really didn’t know how to feel when she saw Luigi dressed up as her, and Luigi didn’t really seem like a person to mock somebody, especially in situation where he was scared, so this gave her feelings that couldn’t really be explained, but to explain what she mostly felt, she actually felt like a proud mother for some reason. It really seemed like one of those situation where a kid would dress up as their parent, mostly because Luigi seemed like an innocent being, and Hellen was more of a Karen, who still had somewhat of a heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please brain, no more, I’m begging you, I don’t want to write fanfictions that are meant to be a joke, PLEASE!


	6. A Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi wakes up tied to a chair, and apparently someone wanted to talk to him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random scenarios go boom I guess, also the person in this ‘chapter’ is/isn’t my oc, I’m still considering it though, if I come up with a name and design then maybe?)

Luigi slowly opened his eyes, how long had he been asleep? He wasn’t really sure but it probably didn’t matter now. He looked around, noticing that he was tied to a chair and a table in front of him, the table had two plates, two teacups and a teapot, and there was another chair on the other side of the table, meaning that someone else might be coming, which did make sense since he was tied up, meaning that someone had to tie him up. He noticed that he was in a very dark room, nothing could be seen from the darkness expect for the table that was in front of him, but he did question how did he get here in the first place? He didn’t remember much of what happened so he couldn’t really answer that, while thinking he heard someone speak, “Ah. So you’re awake at last, Luigi!” 

Luigi looked around with a timid look on his face, but was unable to find the source of the voice that spoke out. Then someone came out of the darkness and walked in front of the table, they had a black cape with a hood covering their face, they wore black gloves and a hoodie, Luigi couldn’t see what else they wore, but he was still freaked out, why was he here and what did this person want from him? “Hello, Luigi! How have you slept? I hope well.” The stranger spoke. Something about them made Luigi uncomfortable, and not just the fact that this person kidnapped him since Luigi was kidnapped before in the past, it was something else. “You may wonder why you’re here? Well, it’s pretty simple actually! I know your secret, Luigi!” The stranger spoke, wait what did they mean by _’knowing his secret’_? 

That made Luigi scared, w-what secret did this person knew? Of course Luigi never really did anything (intentionaly) bad and kept it a secret, and when he would do something like causing destruction at the race by accident he wouldn’t keep it a secret, meaning that unless this person was someone he already met, they shouldn’t really hold a grudge against him, at least that’s what Luigi had hoped. “Tell me, do you remember the ‘chaos heart incident’? Or do you recall the destructions you’ve caused in the past, Luigi?” The stranger spoke, raising their right hand up as the hand pointed up, but showing nothing really. So this person knew about those things, meaning that Luigi must of known them, well the person seems to know Luigi, so that’s a start, right? 

Luigi made somewhat scared and a confused noise, his mouth still closed though, did this person want him dead for it? He never did anything bad intentionally. “You see, I want to destroy the world. And I’ve figured you’re the perfect way to do that! Meaning that I have to find the way to make you do it!” The stranger spoke as they sat on the chair. So this was about that, huh? Luigi always disliked that he had those destructive powers, he was just lucky that he was so overlooked by others that they wouldn’t even think of someone like him being able to destroy multiple worlds. “I do however know how to do it, Luigi! But it’s not manipulating you into doing it! That would take a _**LONG**_ time to do. Besides, I’ve heard that you aren't like other people. And I would like to keep it that way!” The stranger spoke.... 

“You see, I have people working for me. They’re just being paid since, well….” The stranger drifted off, as if remembering something…. “Anyway, I have been making preparations for quite some time. And I must say that it’s exciting to finally execute my plan!” The stranger spoke as they picked up the teapot and spilled some tea into the teacups. “Ohohohoh, that’s right I almost forgot, you’re tied up which means that you can’t drink the tea. Ohohohoh I’m so silly!” The stranger spoke as they put a hand to their face. “Let me just untie your hands, Luigi!” they spoke as they got up and walked behind Luigi, untying his hands free, but Luigi was still tied to a chair nonetheless. “Now, don’t misbehave, Luigi. Or I can make it hurt really bad!” they spoke as they got back to their chair, “Now, let’s talk. Just you and me, Luigi!” 

\---- 

Mario and Toadette have been walking for a while, they were told that someone was trying to destroy the world and they had to stop them whoever they were. Mario planned to call some other nearby friends and his brother as well, but he couldn’t find Luigi anywhere. Mario assumed that Luigi probably went to one of his friends which did make Mario a bit happier since he wouldn’t have to put his bro’s life at risk, and the only one that came up to his mind were Bowser and Toadette, but he’d doubt that Bowser would willing help them, so they went on their own. Mario felt like something was wrong, but chose to ignore it, for some reason Luigi was on his mind, his bro and the person that told them about someone trying to destroy the world, the person said “They already have who they need! You have to hurry!” 

\---- 

“-You know. It’s just not _fair_!” The stranger spoke with a bit of an angry tone. Luigi and the stranger had been talking for a while, well what was happening in reality was that the stranger vented, they’ve told Luigi their story and their gender, the stranger was a _’he’_. Luigi listen in and tried to lighten him up, it seemed to work and it really made Luigi happy to see this person be more positive and happy, well expect when he talks about destruction, revenge and such. “H-Hey, I’ll be your friend.” Luigi said with a gentle smile on his face, he really meant what he said, “R-Really? Or are you saying that to make me let you go, _HM, Luigi!_ ” the stranger sounded filled with hope at first, but his voice turned into arrogant one immediately. 

“N-N-No, I-I really meant it.” Luigi said as he smiled, although somewhat visibly scared his smile didn’t scream the words _’liar’_ or _’traitor’_ , it really seemed like a comfort smile that someone would give to another person to assure that they’re telling the truth. Stranger felt really touched, they quickly got off of their chair and went to hug the plumber tightly, “Thank you. Thank you! THAK YOU, LUIGI!” the stranger spoke, he seemed more than happy that someone was willing to be his friend since, well his story is pretty tragic. As far as he can remember, everyone around him saw him as some sort of a weirdo and a creep, since anyone around him seemed this way, and not to forget the rudeness, he felt like the world he lives in is disgusting, so finally seeing someone like Luigi felt like a blessing, he was truly happy to have Luigi as a friend, even as an only friend, it was enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, hasn't it? Doesn't matter, right? Well here's a wholesome story c;.


	7. Visiting A Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi becomes a Boo with a Boo Shroom and he tricks other Boos into thinking he's a Boo visiting a Boos friend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a friend on Discord for helping me with puns for the Boo names, now imagine LM developers having to come up with them. Also fun fact, it was confirmed a long time ago that Luigi and Daisy aren’t dating because Luigi is too shy to ask her out on a date, can’t really blame him.

He woke up in a forest near a somewhat open area, when he looked down he noticed that he had two small white arms, and he was floating….. Wait! Was he a Boo? Well it did seem like it. He was trying to remember what happened exactly and why was he a Boo, he remembered eating Boo Shroom for…. whatever reason he couldn’t figure out. He remembered somebody putting some sort of spell on him and afterwards he went flying into the forest, it was a really blurry image so he couldn’t really make up 100% of what exactly happened. However what mattered now was getting back to his big bro, who must be really worried about him right now, he should probably try turning off the Shrooms effect which was never really problem, all he had to do was…. Wait a minute! 

Something was wrong here, he couldn’t turn back to normal, did this mean that he died? It would seem like it but he still remembered who he was. His name was Luigi, he has a twin brother named Mario, he has a crush on princess Daisy but was always too shy to ask her out, and so on. As he was thinking the memories of what happened started to come back, the bad guy that he and his big bro were fighting put some sort of a curse on him, or what exactly happened was that the bad guy tried putting the curse on his bro, but Luigi showed his brother away and went flying, huh, so _THAT’S_ why he was here. But the question was if the curse that was on him turned him into a Boo, how does he get rid of it? Well he’ll have to think about it later, what mattered now was getting back to his big bro, he should probably leave the forest…. 

\---- 

He was lost, he didn’t know which way to go to get out of the forest, he’d been searching for a while but he was unlucky. As he looked around he saw what looked like an old swing hanging from a tree, he decided to sit down as he was pretty tired from floating around. He sat down and started crying, his little Boo hands covering his face as he was faced down, poor thing. “Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?” Someone spoke, Luigi looked up and to his right was another Boo, and for some reason he felt as if he saw this Boo before, but it was probably one of the Boos that precipitated in sports, right? “W-Well, I’m-a bit of-a lost. I-I can’t find my way out of this-a forest.” Luigi answered, the Boo seemed a bit concerned as they put their left hand on their chin, “Oh. Well that’s no problem for Boouse! I can take you to it!” 

“R-Really?” Luigi asked, he certainly didn’t expect someone to bother helping him. “Yeah sure. Besides, you’re too cute for me to just leave you on your own.” Boouse answered with somewhat cheerful tone, they did seem as if they wanted to help him. “Oh. Okie-dokie.” Luigi said as he got up from the swing. “This way!” Boouse said as they started floating towards another direction while Luigi followed them. While they were getting there Boouse started talking, “So…. Why are you here exacly?” the Boo asked to which Luigi responded with “W-Well, I-I was visiting a friend. T-That’s all.”, Luigi didn’t like to lie, but for all he knew Boouse could’ve been working for another bad guy, and he wasn’t thinking of Bowser since they weren’t really enemies, well expect when Bowser would try to do something bad. 

“Oh! What’s their name? Maybe I know them.” Boouse asked, “Um…. S-Sabootha! Y-Yeah. T-That’s their name.” Luigi answered with the Boo pun that came to his head, hopefully Boouse would fall for it. “Oh. I don’t know anyone named that. They’re probably from another Kingdom. Oh, that reminds me. You didn’t tell me your name!” Boouse spoke. “I-I’m Boostache. I-a keep things clean.” Luigi answered with another Boo pun, he seemed good at this, but hopefully he wouldn’t have to come up with another pun, “Good one. By the way, what’s with that hat? It looks like the one the plumber has.” Boouse asked another question to which Luigi answered again with “W-Well, I-I just kind of brought it. I guess I-a got attached to it, heh.”, “Well, my boss better not see you with that hat! He really hates a plumber in green who wears it.” Boouse spoke, wait a minute…. 

“W-Why?” Luigi asked Boouse, who answered with “Well my boss King Boo, he really hates a plumber named…. What was his name again? Ah yes Luigi. King Boo really hates him for interrupting his plans three times now. I’m guessing you don’t work for him, do you?” Boouse spoke, wait Boouse works for _KING BOO_? Oh boy this was bad, at least bad for Luigi, good thing he didn’t tell Boouse who he really was, otherwise he’d be in big trouble by now. “Y-Yeah, I’m not from around here, heh.” Luigi spoke, he was definitely nervous now, what if Boouse finds out? “Yeah I could tell. I mean, no offense but you didn’t really seem like you’re from around here. I mean, not being familiar with the Boo Woods, saying that you keep things clean, being actually cute instead of scary, and so on.” Boouse spoke. 

They continued floating towards…. Where the Boouse was heading towards, hopefully they were honest and are actually bringing Luigi towards the forests exit. Then Boouse stopped, they seemed as if they forgot about something…. “Oh shoot! I almost forgot about the meeting! I’m sorry but I have to go! Just remember to go forward.” Boouse said in a small panic, but as he was about to leave he stopped and turned towards Luigi. “Wait, I have a better idea! Why don’t you come with me on a meeting? I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind.” Boouse asked. As Luigi was about to say something he got interrupted when Boouse grabbed his right hand to which Luigi made a surprised face, “No time to waste, let’s go!” Boouse said as they pulled Luigi and quickly flew towards another direction. 

Few seconds passed and they were already near where the meeting was suppost to be according to Boouse, “Now, before we get there, you should really take off that hat! Trust me it’s for the best.” Boouse said to Luigi. Luigi did as he was told as he knew that he wasn’t going to change anything by speaking, “That’s better. Trust me when I say that you wouldn’t want to piss off King Boo. Alright, time for the show!” Boouse said. Boouse grabbed Luigi by the right hand again and pulled him to their direction, they were now visible to the other Boos whose eyes locked onto Luigi, and they really found him to be quite cute for a Boo, maybe too cute even.... Anyway, the Boos seemed curious as to who this Boo that was with Boouse was, he didn’t seem from around here at all. 

“Who’s your friend, Boouse?” asked one of the Boos, to which Boouse responded with “This is Boostache. I found him nearby and decided to bring him along.”. Luigi had to start coming up with more excuses to make sure they don’t find out who he really is, he really didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to go to his brother and find a way to remove whatever curse was on him. “Oh. Well, welcome Boostache! Are you sighing up to work for King Boo?” one of the Boos asked, “N-No t-thank you. I-I was actually just trying to-” Luigi spoke but got interrupted as a bigger Boo with a crown and Purple eyes appeared, that’s right, this was King Boo himself that came. “Good afternoon, minions! How have you been?” King Boo asked his Boos. 

The Boos said that they were doing pretty well, and some of them mentioned when they did scare some people to which King Boo felt a little pleased by, he might not say it but he did care about his Boos. King Boo then noticed one of the Boos who didn’t seem to be one of his minions, he got closer and asked “And who might you be?”. Luigi face showed a scared expression, thankfully Boouse spoke “That’s Boostache boss. I found him and brought him along!”, well thanks to Boouse Luigi didn’t have to speak. “I see! Is he joining us in our _‘work’_?” King Boo asked to which Luigi responded with “N-No t-thank you. I-I should probably g-go then.” Along with a nervous tone. As Luigi was about to leave Boouse grabbed his right hand again and said “Don’t worry, I’m sure you wouldn’t be a bother.” Oh boy it wasn't Luigi’s day, was it? 

\---- 

After ten minutes the meeting was finally over, not to mention that Luigi now knew King Boo’s next plan and King Boo had no idea, and hopefully now Luigi could leave. “Hold on, Boostache! You sure we haven’t met before? You kind of remind me of someone. Ugh I can’t just place it exactly where I saw you.” King Boo spoke, seemingly being really onto Luigi. Luigi had to think fast as the _‘No I’m sure we haven’t met before.’_ excuse didn’t seem to sit well with the King, but Luigi couldn’t think of much else so he said “N-No, I-I’m sure we h-haven’t.”, poor guy. “W-Well, I-I-I should probably g-go now. Bye-bye.” Luigi said afterwards vanishing into thin air, he may not know where to go, but it was better at least trying to get out on his own than King Boo finding out who he was. 

After the meeting the Boos scattered around the forest, meanwhile King Boo was trying to place why was that Boo with cute little mustache so familiar to him, not to mention the way that he said _”Bye-bye.”_ , it just screamed as if King Boo knew who that cute little boo was. Meanwhile Luigi just kept going forward until he finally came to an end, finally he was out of the forest. Now all he had to do was find his big bro and explain the whole situation, well as far as he knew of what really happened. Luigi also now knew King Boo’s next plan which he could use in advantage to, well, not get others trapped in a painting. Luigi was still turned invisible as he floated towards where he felt his brother was at, after all their brotherly bond helped them in past, and it’ll help Luigi find his brother Mario. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hard time making purely evil characters, sorry.


	8. Snow Fighting Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the both bros are waiting, one of them suggests a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve tried making something wholesome after realizing that I actually never had a snowball fight in my life. My first snowball fight ever was pretty short and not fun when others don’t throw back, and when you can’t aim or when snow starts falling apart easily. I feel a bit disappointed but it’s the farthest I’ll ever get so…. Yeah. It’s kind of embarrassing that I’m soon-to-be-adult and I’ve never had one.

Mario and Luigi were at another kingdom and were waiting for their friends to come, they were on another adventure because a bad buy decided to make a never-ending winter. The bros didn’t have anything to do to cut the time expect stand in the snow, “Hey bro, I-a think I have an-a idea!” spoke Mario. “Hm?” Luigi made questioning noise as he turned to Mario, who picked up some snow and made a ball, wait was he suggesting a snowball fight? Well it seemed like it because Mario threw the snowball at Luigi. Luigi giggled a bit, afterwards crouching to get some snow and make a snowball, Mario hid behind a tree with yet another snowball in his hand. It was better to have a snowball fight then just stand around the cold and do nothing, right? 

It passed around ten minutes, the bros were having a fun time throwing snowballs at eachothers and hiding behind a tree. After they’ve lost their energy to _'fight'_ they decided to make a snowman, while Mario made two big balls, Luigi made one smaller ball and found the rocks to put up as eyes and buttons, it wasn’t easy finding rocks with the snow covering the ground. The snowman looked nice, but he was missing a nose, oh no. Well that was pretty sad, no snowman can be complete without a nose, can it now? Luckily there was a long rock, not a carrot but still better than nothing, right? “Looks nice.” Said Mario, “oh y-y-yeah, l-looks very nice.” Answered Luigi. As the bros stared at the snowman they heard someone call out to them, “Hey, Mario! We’re here” Peach called out, it was time to go…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it was pretty short but I’ve tried making something a bit wholesome, even if just a little bit c:

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said, these may not have context for now, but these moments might be included in my future fanfic's, now go read the fanfic that I'm currently focusing on please, here's a link https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546238/chapters/67371325  
> Hope you enjoy c:


End file.
